The Look
by El loopy
Summary: 'It was as if she were undressing just for him...' Annie and Sam's thoughts during 2x04. Annie x Sam. Oneshot.


**A/N This was one of my favourite episodes and this particular scene had so much in it that I just had to write something for it. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>The Look<span>

Of course it was dangerous, and nerve-wracking, and a little bit awkward, but that was the job. That's what it meant to be a police officer. She knew she had it in her to pull this off, there were even times when she did it better than Sam. When it came to them acting as a couple he acted beautifully (a little bit too beautifully) but that burning in his eyes when he spoke to Roger was almost enough to give them away.

If she were honest it was quite nice pulling the job together, working as a partnership to bring the murderer down, and just a little bit fun. There were the awkward moments though…the uncomfortable points that they had to run with or else be found out. The hand on her knee and whispers in her ear from the married murder suspect were discomforting but, for some reason, were easy, uncomplicated. She could swallow the uneasiness and act her part. She knew that, ultimately, when it came to actual sex she would be able to manipulate the situation and not compromise herself. Sam should have more faith in her. That was the problem though. Sam. With Sam she had to act like they were married…and that was more awkward by far than the 'sex with a stranger' bit. She could deal with the hand on her knee and the whispered suggestions from their target…but Sam pecking her on the lips made her freeze.

Then the moment came for the key exchange and one-by-one the women stood up and stripped down to their underwear…and it dawned on her that she was supposed to as well…in front of Sam.

In that split second her eyes had widened at them before darting panic-filled back to Sam's. He was watching the other women, and though appreciative (how could he not be), the distaste was barely concealed. His arms were folded, blocking himself off from what was happening. It was a split second glance, which he didn't notice, before her eyes were back on the women, _'what should I do?'_ written on her face.

"Don't be shy Cherie."

Roger had caught her nervous look, her hesitation, and had drawn attention to her.

Sam's eyes were on her immediately, it suddenly dawning on him that Annie had to strip as well. She read on his face those same words he'd whispered earlier, _'Don't do anything you don't want to do', _and she realised that this was a job and she'd do what was needed. The hesitation was not over stripping for a handful of strangers, but in front of Sam.

Sam was not like the others at the station who slapped her arse and made lewd jokes. He wouldn't tell any one what she had to do this evening and how she looked under her clothes. That wasn't why she hesitated. If she did this in front of him it wasn't just a job, it suddenly became significant, and she wasn't sure how he'd react.

It all passed through her mind in an instant and she slowly got to her feet, giving everyone a nervous smile, hands trailing over her necklace. Then her eyes fell on his and she got her answer.

Sam was looking at her in a way he hadn't at any of the other women in front of him. His focus, which had been solely on the job a moment ago, was concentrated entirely on her. Sam was an attractive man under ordinary circumstances but lounging back in his seat, arms folded, with his brown eyes trained piercingly on her in a way she had never seen before made her stomach flutter with butterflies. It wasn't just lust. She'd seen plenty of lust. It was protectiveness, but desire, anticipation, yet jealousy. A look that wanted to yell the danger word and whisk her out to safety, yet simultaneously wished they were alone. Annie felt a shiver run through her with those eyes focused on her. They made her feel that she was the most beautiful, precious, desirable woman in the room. She felt the hesitation drop away as she moved to undo the buttons, narrowing the room down to him and her.

* * *

><p>Annie…Annie stripping down in front of him, like those other women. His stomach clenched as his heart rate jumped. <em>'Don't do anything you don't want to do'<em> his head shouted the repeat of what he'd whispered to her earlier and he had to bite it back. He was torn in two as protectiveness screamed through him against these leering, lustful men, ogling and drooling over her. Jealousy burned white hot at the thought of them seeing her…but the flame flickered uncertainly…because he wanted to see her…and stop her simultaneously. All he could do was sit, with every nerve tuned into her. Her eyes held his as she moved to undress and he gulped, God help him he actually gulped. _'Get up and out'_ his mind told him…but he couldn't. There was no danger, and Annie was already moving to undress, her eyes holding his. The rest of the room disappeared and it was just her and him. He couldn't look away. No matter what his mind said about looking at the other girls, about not staring at Annie, he simply could not take his eyes off her. It was as though she were undressing just for him.

When the Guv burst through the door it had taken him a moment to come back. His mind had completely fled off the job and it wasn't until Annie turned towards the crash of the door, clutching her top shut that Sam had finally woken his mind up. He had never been so relieved and yet so wanting to punch someone so much in his life.


End file.
